There has been disclosed a terminal program of a portable terminal for enabling an image processing apparatus, which can perform communication through a communication network, to execute an image processing operation. More specifically, the related-art terminal program is configured to enable an image processing apparatus designated by a user to execute an image processing operation designated by the user. In the meantime, the image processing operation is a print operation of recording an image on a sheet, a scan operation of reading an image recorded on a document, and the like, for example.
The terminal program described above is configured to broadcast transmission request information for requesting transmission of apparatus information to a communication network, and to cause a user to designate a desired image processing apparatus from image processing apparatuses having transmitted the apparatus information, as a response to the transmission request information. Thereby, it is possible to enable the user to designate the desired image processing apparatus from the image processing apparatuses capable of performing communication.
However, since the broadcast transmission request information cannot go beyond a router, it is not possible to designate an image processing apparatus having a different network address allotted thereto. Also, in a state where the traffic of the communication network is large, the broadcast transmission request information may not arrive at the image processing apparatus or the replied apparatus information may not arrive at the portable terminal. Therefore, if only one method of searching the image processing apparatus is mounted, the image processing apparatus may not be found.